


Stress Relief

by phantomofthehoepera



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, idiot, jack will b like getsturnedonbydanger.jpg, no beta no read through i'm a bad bitch i put my life on the line, very light idek if it counts but knives are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthehoepera/pseuds/phantomofthehoepera
Summary: What I imagine was the follow-up to Jack making James wash his boots in that one deleted scene
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	Stress Relief

It was dark, down in the lower levels of the _Black Pearl._ Not many people came down here, so there were no lanterns lit and that combined with the many nooks an crannies between crates and barrels made it an excellent place for hiding. Or to be more specific, lying in wait, in this case. James sat crouched between two crates, facing the ever-dwindling liquor storage. He’d noticed it a few days back, and he knew who was responsible for how quickly the rum seemed to run out. Sparrow was drinking more and more, the further out to sea they got. 

James heard footsteps and backed further into the narrow space, as he noticed a light shining down the stairs from the floor above. He held his breath as it grew brighter, and the footsteps closer, until finally Sparrow came into view. It almost looked like he would trip down the stairs for a moment, but he managed to keep his balance through some miracle. The lantern in his hand swayed as he made his way down, then across the space towards the liquor shelf, where he put it down and began to inspect the selection. 

James’ hold on the knife in his right hand tightened as he watched the shadowy figure move. He had to take this chance. Silent as a cat, he began to stand up, and took a step towards Sparrow. It didn’t get a reaction from the pirate, and he took another few, faster this time, while slowly raising his knife…

A floorboard creaked and Sparrow spun around surprisingly quickly, but not quick enough to manage to stop James from lunging forward and slamming him against the shelf, his forearm against Sparrow’s throat. It made the bottles rattle, and Sparrow reached up with a strangled cry, but before he could do more than grab onto James’ arm, James held the knife up to his face and he went quiet. Dark eyes widened and caught the light of the lantern as it played on his face, and for a moment James paused. He let his grip on Sparrow’s throat go slightly, allowing for him to draw a shaky breath and- unfortunately- speak. 

”Fancy running into you here, former commodore” A cough cut him off before James got the chance to ”What brings you down here at this hour?” 

”You’re a plague on this earth. You ruined me. And you’re humiliating me” James drew the blunt end of the knife slowly over Sparrow’s sharp cheekbone ”Why do you think I’m here?” 

”Still upset over the boot thing are we?” Sparrow tried to move and James pushed him back again, pressing closer to hold him in place with his own body. A leg slipped between Sparrow’s, and it made the pirate visibly twitch. James felt the shudder pass through him, felt the slight jump in his chest as his breath hitched, and felt him swallow deeply where James’ arm pressed against his throat. 

Well, at least it shut Sparrow up. James pressed closer again, this time getting a slight gasp in response. He savored the sound, let it repeat in his mind and wondered what to do with it as he lowered his knife, hoping to let Sparrow know that he was free to leave whenever. He’d come down here with the intent of killing the pirate, but now those intents seemed distant, with this as a possibility. If Sparrow would let it continue, of course. 

Both his thoughts, and his hand were interrupted, suddenly. Sparrow had taken ahold of the latter, and slowly raised it again, letting the knife brush against his own skin and never breaking eye contact with James. His lips parted slightly and he let out a soft, shuddering breath as the knife’s edge finally rested on his cheekbone again. 

”Leave it, mate” He damn near _purred,_ the bastard ”Get it all out. It’ll do you good”

James felt a spike of rage, mixed with something else and tightened his grip on the knife, pushing it close enough to dent Sparrow’s skin, but not enough to break it. For a moment, he thought of moving that final millimeter. Of drawing blood and hearing Sparrow cry out in pain. But instead he leaned in, close enough to breathe against the side of Sparrow’s neck. 

”All right then” He kept his voice low, whispering in Sparrow’s ear ”But remember that you asked for it” 

Not giving Sparrow the opportunity to respond, he bit down on his neck, keeping his hold long enough for Sparrow’s surprised yelp to turn into a low, drawn-out moan, and for himself to be certain that the mark would be unmissable the morning after. He rolled his hips, feeling Sparrow grow harder under the motion, and the grip on his forearm returned, harder even than when Sparrow had attempted to get out of it. It wasn’t an attempt to push James away, though. It was a desperate grasp, hard enough to bruise, and James would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. He kept on moving his hips, slowly, far too slowly for it to grant Sparrow any sort of real satisfaction, as he let go of his throat for a second, only to immediately bite down again on a new spot. 

Sparrow was panting now, and tried to return the motion, grinding back against James hips. But James pressed the knife closer and let his throat go again, long enough to issue a one-word order. 

”Still” He hissed and felt Sparrow obey immediately, even if it was with a groan and a word in a language James didn’t recognize, but which did sound very much like a curse. He ignored it, and kept his pace as slow as when he’d started, but didn’t bite down again. Instead he raised his head, leaning close to Sparrow’s ear. 

”You want more than this, don’t you?” He shifted his arm, leaving Sparrow’s throat fully exposed again but instead put his left hand on his shoulder to hold him in place. Sparrow’s hair brushed against it as he nodded. 

”Yes” He breathed and James couldn’t help but smirk. 

”You’ll do anything, isn’t that right? You’ll _take_ anything I’m willing to give you” He punctuated the sentence with a bite to Sparrow’s earlobe and got another nod in response. 

”I didn’t hear you say it” He stopped moving, and Sparrow let out a frustrated noise somewhere between a moan and a cry. 

”I’ll-” He took a deep breath ”I’ll do anything, damn it. Now, _please_ ” 

James took a step back, and lowered his knife again. He looked at Sparrow, marked and panting, with shadows playing on his face as the lantern’s light danced over it. _Yes,_ he decided, _he could appreciate the sight._

”Well said” He leaned forward, planting a feather-light kiss on Sparrow’s cheek, where the knife’s mark was still visible. Then, he let his voice harden as he commanded: 

”On your knees” 

Sparrow’s lips quirked into a small smile as he did, planting one hand on the floor for support and reaching out with the other. James let him do the work, staying still as Sparrow opened his britches and took his cock out. It was hard already, and Sparrow licked his lips at the sight of it. He took hold of the base and didn’t waste any time getting it into his mouth, taking nearly half at once. James sucked in a deep breath as he did and reached forward, having to support himself against the liquor shelf. He looked down at Sparrow, mesmerized as the pirate took more and more of him in, finally closing his lips around the base, with the head pressed against the back of his throat. He’d taken ahold of the front of James coat with his hand and looked up at him for a moment, before his eyes fluttered shut and he began to move, slowly but with a steady rhythm. 

”You do this often?” James managed to ask, and only got a hum in response. He could feel the vibrations around his cock and had to swallow back a moan, before continuing. 

”If I’d known it was this easy to get you to shut up I would have let you do it ages ago” He thrust forward slightly, and evidently caught Sparrow off guard, because he gagged slightly before getting used to the change of pace. His other hand reached up, it too clutching James’ coat as James kept moving, thrusting into the heat of Sparrow’s mouth as deep as he could manage. It continued like that for a while, nothing but the little sounds Sparrow made and James’ panting filling the air, before Sparrow suddenly let go with his right hand, and made a motion to reach down. James caught his hand, however, and held it in an iron grip as he continued to move. 

”Do you want to touch yourself?” He asked, shuddering with pleasure at the desperate string of hums he got in response. Smiling down, he decided he’d hold onto Sparrow’s hand a while longer, enjoying the pleading look in his eyes. 

”Do you get off on this?” He continued and Sparrow’s eyes closed again ”Do you get off on submitting yourself like this? On letting me fuck you?” 

Sparrow tried to say something, his lips moving around James cock, and James reached down with his free hand to grab ahold of Sparrow’s hair, before pulling himself free. It made Sparrow gasp and his breath was still ragged as he spoke. 

”Ye-s” 

”Do you want me to continue?” 

”What kind of question-” 

_”Do you want me to continue?”_ James cut Sparrow off and his mouth snapped shut for a moment, before he responded. 

”Yes” 

James didn’t move, waiting for Sparrow to get the hint. It took some time, but finally he closed his eyes and added:

”Please” 

He left his mouth open after finishing the word, and James was more than happy to oblige, thrusting into it once more. Hard, and without giving Sparrow any time to adjust before continuing, but that didn’t seem to be anything the pirate was in any need of anyway. He just moaned happily against James cock and leaned his head slightly to the side, taking the motions better than any partner James had ever had. He watched, breathless, for a moment, before he gave Sparrow what he wanted and let his hand go. 

Sparrow instantly reached down, and began palming himself through his britches. James paid him no mind, only focusing on his own motions and quickening his pace. He was getting close and he let out an involuntarily moan that made Sparrow’s eyes glitter with something that could have been a smile had his mouth not been otherwise occupied. That became the final push needed, and James shuddered as he spilled himself down Sparrow’s throat, feeling the pirate swallow around him as he did. 

”Feel better?” He asked, as James pulled his cock out. His lips glittered, slick with saliva, as he smiled and James couldn’t help but reach down and brush over them with his thumb. 

”A little” He responded, then patted Sparrow’s cheek and let go ”But don’t think I won’t try to kill you again” 

”Feel free to” Sparrow remained on the floor, still smiling as James turned and left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment for Jack's *checks wikipedia* Autassassinophilia


End file.
